Build:Mo/any 55hp Farmer
This build is often called a "55 Monk" because of its low health -- only 55 hp. The low health makes Protective Spirit reduce all received damage to 5hp per hit; an amount easily countered by health regeneration (many variations use Shielding Hands or Shield of Absorption (or even Lightbringer title against Abbadon's minions) to reduce that damage to 0). Attributes and Skills name="55hp solo monk" prof=monk/any HealingPrayers=5+3 SmitingPrayers=12+1+3 ProtectionPrayers=9+3 DivineFavor=8+3SpiritBreezeof JudgmentOptionalOptionalOptionalBondSpirit/build Equipment *Any 20% of Enchanting, preferably with extra energy. A Totem Axe, Rajazan's Fervor or Spirit of the Forgotten is ideal. *The off-hand item is the -50hp Grim Cesta obtained via the Cities of Ascalon quest. *Ascetic's Armor (or any armor with full Radiant insignias, which add bonus energy) is ideal because, due to the low health, armor bonuses are completely immaterial. *All armor pieces must have Monk superior runes: one of each with one extra to bring your health down to 105 (this doesn’t include health reduction from the -50hp Grim Cesta). Variants For Options 2,3,and 4. *Blessed Aura *Zealots Fire *"I am Unstoppable!" *Essence Bond *Mantra of Resolve *Spirit Shackles *Mending For Elite Option *Ray of Judgement *Shield of Judgement Usage *Cast the 2 enchantments before the fight. You won't be getting a lot of energy regeneration, so use Blessed Signet to regain energy out of combat. *Before aggroing mobs, cast Protective Spirit and Shielding Hands. When Shielding Hands is about to run out cast Shield of Absorption, and when thats about to run out cast protective spirit and go on from there. Remember to keep up zealots fire and space spells about 3 seconds apart. (or else the mob will scatter.) *The energy gained from Balthazar's Spirit should be enough but if its not replace zealots fire with essence bond. *Blessed Aura and your weapon of Enchanting will prolong Shield of Judgment, which is your core offensive spell. *The build is most successful against melee attackers and is least successful against spell casters (especially Mesmers). To use it for farming, find an area with a heavy concentration of melee attackers (such as the Blessed Griffons in Snake Dance or the Mountain trolls in Talus Chute or the Hydras in Skyward Reach) and take them on. You wont lose any health so don't worry about dying unless facing enemys with enchantment removals. List of Soloable Bosses Wajjun Bazaar * Lian, Dragon's Petal - Aggro as many as possible for energy benefit. Instead of Essence Bond bring Zealot's Fire for additional damage. Snow Ettin * Snow Ettin Griffon's Mouth (Farm in Hard Mode and take on 3 at a time so they don't run away and with 1 cast of Shield of Judgment you can take out a small group of 3. To kill the warrior boss, bring disrupting chop instead of blessed signet and interrupt Healing Signet. Lastly in order to get here run from Beacon's Perch to the cave.) Plains of Jarin * Hassin Softskin (Farm in Hard Mode you need to recast Shield of Judgement a couple of times + you can farm almost all the mobs there except for the mandragors and also Suneh Stormbringer Variants Main article: Invincimonk guide The standard 55 monk is one of the most customizable builds in all of Guild Wars. The most common variants include using Zealot's Fire for additional damage or Balanced Stance/Fleeting Stability for farming areas with knockdown. Areas with interruptions can benefit from Mantra of Resolve. Creating a Mo/D with Mystic Regeneration in place of Mending and Healing Breeze frees up a skill slot for damage and allows higher attributes, yet requires pooling into a different attribute. Also consider substituting Arcane Echo for Blessed Aura if you find your mobs aren't wiping themselves out with one casting of Shield of Judgment. You will have to alter your casting sequence but with correct timing and a bit of practice, you will end up consistently hitting your echoed Shield of Judgment within one-half of a second of it reverting back to an utterly useless recharging Arcane Echo. The new sequence is as follows: Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze before you aggro the monsters. Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze after you aggro and gather your monsters. Arcane Echo, Shield of Judgment, Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze, Blessed Signet once in position. Note: Use Blessed Signet regardless of if you need energy or not because this is a timing mechanism. Wait until Blessed Signet is 1/2 to 2/3 recharged, and renew Protective Spirit followed by Healing Breeze. As soon as Blessed Signet is recharged, use it, and follow it up by queuing up your echoed Shield of Judgment. If properly execute, you should see Arcane Echo revert back to it's original self the near-instant Shield of Judgment is renewed. The best way to ensure this happens is by constantly queuing up your next skill as the current skill is being cast. For example, when you activate Shield of Judgment, proceed to activate Protective Spirit when Shield is only half done casting. Once Protective Spirit begins it's cast, immediately activate Healing Breeze, and so on. The idea is to activate your next skill before you cast it so that when the current skill finishes casting, there is no time delay between it and the next skill which can inevitably thwart your attempt to renew your Shield of Judgment back-to-back, making you sit there for 25 seconds waiting for a recharge. Counters * Enchantment removal * Interrupting * The dazed condition * Life stealing * Degeneration * Shroud of Silence * [[gw:Symbiosis|'Symbiosis']] * Ignite Arrows * Heavy Damage * Lag See also *Invincimonk Guide *Build:Team - 55/SS FoW *Build:Mo/any SoA 55 Monk Videos *MoD variant with Mystic Regen farming BHS HM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ucYZ9xNIew Select Watch in High Quality *MoD variant with Mystic Regen farming Fahranur The First City HM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Oc3jCWoKbM Select Watch in High Quality *MoD Rush way lower than 10min http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq076X5YeGk Select Watch in High Quality *Mo/Any Gates of Kryta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CoLwg0NXmQ&feature=channel_video_title Select Watch in High Quality *Mo/Any http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzwLPNEjSAM; 55 Monkage in HD with video responses and build templates linked for each farm Mo/any 55hp Solo Monk